The Only One For Him
by RemusXSirius
Summary: The Marauders are in their seventh year, Remus has had feelings about Sirius for the past year, and while he wonders if his feelings are returned, his secrets may be revealed. RL/SB
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders dorm had been considerably redecorated over their seven years of school.

In their very first year, when the boys became fond of pranking, they had pushed their beds to either side of the door, creating a space in between. So James and Peters' bed were pushed up together on one side of the circular room and Sirius and Remus' on the other. They had then put together their bedside tables to creat a 'Prank-Planning-Zone'.

Over the years, as the boys progressed in school so did their dorm. In their third year, James and Remus managed to transfigure the bedside tables into a full sized desk and in fifth James added chairs he had learned to conjure up.

The four boys were proud of what they had managed to create with so little, with the only disadvantage being them now practically sharing double beds. Remus was particularly disgruntled by this, since Sirius had a habit of lying spread-eagle in the middle of their two beds, leaving Remus hanging off the edge.

It was in this dorm where Sirius and James had danced to no extent a mere three months into their seventh year when Lily had finally agreed to go on a date with him to Hogsmeade. It was this dorm where they had planned all their pranks and mischief over seven years. It was this dorm where Remus and James had screamed at Sirius at the end of last year when he told Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack. It was this dorm where, after a summer of not talking, Remus finally forgave Sirius for it. And now it was this dorm where they could now be found on the first Friday in December of their last year. James sat in one the chairs at the desk, which he had now upgraded into more comfortable ones. Remus sat on his bed, finishing a Charms essay with Sirius lying at his feet flipping through a Quidditch magazine. Peter sat on his bed watching James and Sirius' conversation.

The pair had been discussing their latest prank. They had only just managed to settle on an idea, so the prank was still in early days. James and Sirius would discuss it for a while, then they would plan, give it to Remus (as the smartest, he was in charge of finding spells they would need- and every now and then telling them what they wanted was impossible) then it was time to set it up and put wheels in motion. Peter's job was always look out, as a rat, it was what he was best at - apart from eating twice his weight in desserts.

Peter watched them talk for the next hour until they had a rough plan. After that James began writing it all down and Sirius turned to Remus.

"When's the next full moon Remus?" "Four days," he pulled a face showing how much that displeased him, but Sirius and the others thought it was brilliant and all smiled, "now would you let me finish this, the match is tomorrow so I won't get any work done, speaking of work, don't you have some due -umm- yesterday?"

"Calm down Rem, it's not like it's important," Remus threw him an exasperated look, before giving up, knowing a lost cause when he saw it, "what is important is James failing his first ever match as captain!" Sirius rolled on the bed howling with laughter at James' shocked and hurt face. Remus kicked him for rolling on the piece of parchment that contained half is essay.

"I'm only joking Jamsie," Sirius said, words dripping with sarcasm, "course I don't want stupid Slytherin to win for the second time this year, but it would still be funny to watch you fail." James chucked a scrunched up piece of parchment at his head and then jumped on his best friend.

Remus snatched his essay before any more harm could come to it and put it away in his bag. He then continued to watch his friends as Sirius managed to throw James off him.

Just as Sirius started on Remus an was tackling him, both laughing, there was a knock at the door. Peter got up to answer it as Remus and Sirius were fighting and James hadn't recovered from his laughing fit on the floor.

Lily stood on the other side and as she looked upon the room, confusion spread across her face. Peter giggled, thinking what it must look like to walk in a room and see to people wrestling on one bed with another lying on the floor, apparently laughing at nothing. However at Lily's appearance, James shot up of the floor and smiled innocently at her.

"What is going on here?" Lily asked to no one in particular.

"Err, well umm," James spluttered trying to not burst out laughing.

"It's quite simple really Evans, James is insane and Remus is nearing the time when all he wants to do is kill everyone in his path and I'm restraining him," Sirius managed to get out before Remus hit him across the face for the last bit, but Lily wasn't paying much attention and missed the hidden truth.

"Right, well then," she said before James whisked her away down into the common room.

"Want to go to dinner early? There's nothing else to do, or we could go to the kitchens?" Peter spoke from beside the door.

"Let's go to the kitchens, it's easier and then I can get back to my work," Remus replied, him and Sirius now untangling themselves and standing.

"God, you're so boring sometimes Rem, only you could take breaking a rule and use it to do homework that's not due for another week!" Sirius exclaimed leading the way to the portrait hole. They passed James and Lily already entwined an armchair by the fire, oblivious to the world.

They slowly made their way down to the kitchens. Peter scurrying in front Remus and Sirius trailing behind. And as they sat around a table and were doted on by house elves, Remus let his thoughts get the better of him. Thoughts of Sirius. Yes, he had been having those thoughts for nearly a year now, but god, not a day went pact that Remus didn't wish Sirius could love him back.

That was when Remus' mind did a double take. Had he just said he love Sirius Black? _Sirius Black!?_ No, no he couldn't... could he? He needed to get out of here, he needed sometime alone..

"I'm going to the library," he announced, standing up rather suddenly. He picked up his bag and speed out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Sirius pondered, watching Remus' cloak whip around the corner.

* * *

**A/N any good so far? Or just rubbish? **


	2. Chapter 2

The library: the one place Remus could sit, work and put his troubled thoughts aside, usually.

As he sat, hidden in a far corner, with his Charms essay, he found himself being less and less able to explain the usefulness of the aguamenti charm. 'Come on Remus, pull yourself together, it's a crush! A stupid, stupid crush!' his thoughts getting very frustrated, 'it's all his fault, he has to go and be so close to me recently. Not that that means he feels the same way, of course it doesn't. He's just lonely because James is off with Lily all the time, that's all.'

Remus continued trying to tell himself that what he was feeling didn't mean anything, nothing at all, and he managed to only start thinking of Sirius' incredibly handsome face three time before it came around the corner. Sitting opposite him at the small table, he threw him a very Sirius-ish grin. All lopsided and cheeky, but still making him look more handsome than should be physically possible. And as his deep grey eyes caught Remus', Remus' stomach began to twist, but not unpleasantly. 'Oh god, stupid git, what's he doing here? Seriously, I thought the one place I could always escape Sirius Black would be the library.'

"Hey Moony."

"Pads," Remus replied, "What are you doing here, I always thought you'd never want to be caught dead in a place where people actually study, and do work."

"Well, I used to, but since you work and study everywhere that's not really an option anymore. But really, I'm here cause Peter doesn't want to stop stuffing his face and watching him gets quite boring after a while. So here I am," and then he threw Remus an incredibly dashing smile and a wink before adding, "and you couldn't be happier!"

"Harhar, very funny," Remus said, failing to hold back a smirk. He knew he was such a fool, but he could not stop himself. Every smile, wink, accidental brush of skin sent Remus further and further down the path of actually falling for Sirius Black. Sirius wouldn't care, he would never feel the same way, he was sure Sirius would never think bad of him, but no, never feel the same. Remus knew that no one could love a werewolf, no one could love the monster he was inside. So that only left one option for Remus, and that was to put an end to these feelings, no matter how hard it was.

After a mere half an hour in the library, they were sent away by a very angry looking Madame Pince. Sirius had of course gotten bored whilst Remus finished his work and began swinging on his chair. He had then proceeded to fall of said chair, knocking a table behind him that had been holding a stack of books. The racket had caused the librarian to chase them from her precious library.

Remus couldn't help but laugh a little, he had never liked Madam Pince very much so enjoyed when the Marauders caused her displeasure. The pair walked back to the common room, James and Lily were nowhere to be found so they took seats by the fire. Sharing the small couch right in front of the glowing embers, the boys relaxed, which, for Sirius, meant putting his feet on Remus and spreading across the whole couch. Remus rolled his eyes and threw a small cushion at his head.

For the next hour they chatted and laughed, until James and Lily walked back through the portrait hole. Sirius seated himself upright at their entrance and the pair sat in armchairs on either side of them. Remus noted that James' hair looked messier than usual if that was possible and he was attempting to flatten it whilst him and Sirius began talking. 'Typical,' Remus thought, 'as soon as James comes along, I'm nothing.'

"Lily," Remus said, ignoring the laughing boys, " can I talk to you please?" Lily seemed to sense the importance of this conversation and stood up.

"Of course, come on, lets get out of here," she said making her way to the exit, waving at James as she went. He waved back but cast dubious looks at Remus who just smiled and made space for Peter, who had just walked in, by leaving with Lily.

Remus and Lily wandered through the castle and out into the grounds. They took seats in the Quidditch stands, it was a perfect place to talk without being overheard.

"So what is it you need to talk about?" Lily questioned.

"It's, well, the thing is, it's about Sirius.." a small blush was creeping up on his face. He wished that he could just not tell anyone, but if he wanted to get over it he needed help, and James and Peter weren't going to be the ones to help him.

"What about him, Remus? Has he done something to upset you?"

"No no no, nothing like that, it's just," the blush deepened as he spoke, "I just think that I have a little crush..on him.." he almost whispered the last part but Lily still heard.

"Oh, that, you've finally realised?"

"What? What do you mean finally realised?"

"Well, I kind of realised a while back."

"Oh god, is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm pretty sure everyone else is completely unaware, I'm just good at picking these things out."

"Well, how can I get over it? Please help me Lily," Remus begged her. Lily only threw him a puzzled look.

"Get over him? Why get over him?"

"Well, it's not like he's ever going to feel the same way is it? So why shouldn't I get over it?" Remus was starting to snap a little now, wasn't it obvious why he wanted to get over him!

"Never mind Remus, come on I'm starving, lets get dinner," Lily ended the conversation firmly, so Remus knew it was pointless trying to start it up again, so he just followed her to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius stared at the wooden top to his four-poster bed. The Marauders had retired not long after Remus and Lily had returned to the common room. They'd been gone for ages and that was bugging Sirius slightly.

Remus was his best friend. What was he talking to Lily about that he hadn't told him? Sirius had always told Remus everything, Remus understood him even better than James, but that was simply because James was more the friend you have a laugh with, not a serious conversation. Remus was the one Sirius had turned too after returning from possibly the worst Christmas anyone ever had.

Back in first year, Sirius had gone home for the holidays. However when he arrived his parents were less than pleased with their son being a Gryffindor, and to them, he was nothing but a disappointment. So the beatings he received in those two weeks left worse bruises than any beatings he had had before he came to Hogwarts. He decided there and then that we would spend as much possible time away from his family. Still when he got off the train at Hogsmeade station, Sirius was extremely pleased to find Remus. Remus comforted him and made him tell everything about his family. Sirius had felt a million times better and it was then that Sirius and Remus had become close. From then on, they had shared everything (except for Remus being a werewolf, which they would discover anyway).

So yes, Sirius was disgruntled. He had thought Remus trusted him like Sirius trusted him, but now he felt like Remus was keeping something from him. And Sirius was well aware that he might be blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but when it was Remus, Sirius often got protective or angry or upset, Remus was just one of those people. 'Just one of those people with eyes that look like pools of honey, and hair that wasn't perfectly neat but not messy either, and scars that made him look like an intricate jigsaw puzzle' Sirius thought to himself sighing deeply. Sirius liked honey, Sirius loved the colour of his imperfect hair, Sirius loved the idea of tracing the edges of each jigsaw piece, but most of all Sirius loved Remus and everything about him.

The sounds of Remus' slow, steady breathing sent Sirius off to sleep. Hours later he was woken by James, who had decided now was the time to freak out about Lily watching him in the match.

James was in the middle of the room talking, either to himself or Remus (Sirius guessed it was himself), Peter still lay asleep in bed as he somehow managed to not be disturbed by James mutters and occasional shouting, Remus sat on his bed next to Sirius'. Sirius was quick to notice that Remus hadn't dressed yet and was only wearing pyjama bottom, his eyes quickly scanned over the scars. He could easily point out the older ones compared to the ones from last month. Remus looked at him as he sat up.

"Just in time to watch the rest of the show," he spoke with a smile and amusement in his eyes, "I wonder if Lily's having such a hard time thinking about him 'mistaking the bludger for a quaffle and breaking his ribs upon catching it' as James thinks this is a real problem."

"I think the real worry is that he might accidentally throw his broom through the goal instead of the quaffle and and fall to his death," Sirius said, a smile growing across his face too. However James overheard the last part and that just sent him into an even more panicked state.

After five more minutes, James locked himself in the bathroom, deciding to worry alone instead of in front of his mocking friends. Remus began to dress so as to make his way to breakfast. Sirius chucked a pillow at Peter, who would be sorely disappointed if his friends ate without him, and began to dress as well.

Once in their seats at the Gryffindor table, Peter immediately began shoving as much food as possible in or around his mouth. Sirius assumed the bits around his mouth would be saved for snacking throughout the morning. Remus helped himself to the pre-buttered toast as he did every morning, and Sirius decided he wanted pancakes. He then drowned them in honey.

"Moony?" Sirius spoke with his mouth full of pancakes, and Remus tried not to laugh as he sprayed some on Peter.

"Yes Pads?"

"What were you talking to Evans about last night?" Sirius had been waiting all night and morning to ask that question and now that it was out there he felt worried about the response.

"Oh, that," Remus said softly, Sirius noticed how he tensed up beside him, "it was nothing, doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, what aren't you telling me?" Sirius would not allow him to wriggle out of this, he wanted to know, and Remus was going to tell him.

"Erm, she just," he stammered, trying to buy himself time by taking another bite of toast, "er, she just, er found out about my... condition! My condition! Yes, my furry little problem."

Sirius was not at all convinced. Was this maybe something he didn't want to say in front of Wormtail? Sirius hoped it was, he didn't like to think of Remus keeping things from him. He had always thought he would be the one Remus would tell everything, not Lily _freaking_ Evans! However he decided not to push it further, for now, especially since James had just made an appearance.

After their breakfast, they slowly made their way down the the Quidditch pitch. The game wasn't until after lunch but it was quite a nice day for the start of winter and James felt he needed practice before Lily watched him. So James climbed on his broom and set off doing laps of the pitch and the other Marauders made their way into the stands. They passed the time playing exploding snap and once or twice Sirius threatened to throw Peter over the small wall that stopped them from falling, for his own amusement.

When James flew over to them and informed them it was time for lunch they made for the Great Hall once again. Lily and her friend Alice found them on the way and sat with them . Sirius and Remus took great pleasure in telling Lily about his various worries and congratulating her on killing James Potter's infamous ego. James' face flushed crimson and he chucked bread at Remus' head and kicked Sirius under the table.

James left early to go talk to the other team members and change. And not long after Remus, Sirius, Lily, Alice and Peter left to get seats in the stands. Lily had grown slightly nervous after hearing about James' panicking from the morning, of course she had seen him play, but she'd never really watched him play, and now she was scared he might mess up out of nervous. Remus tried to calm her and cheer her up, earning him scathing looks from Sirius.

The stands filled up and before long Madame Hooch and the players were out on the pitch. The whistle signalled the start of the game and the players were off. The green and red whipped through the air, the small group of Gryffindors watched as James caught the quaffle. He carefully manoeuvred his way to the other side of the pitch, where the Slytherin goals were.

"Potter shoots! And he scores! 10 points to Gryffindor!" The commentator, a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Lyla, announced to the crowds. Cheers erupted from three quarters of stadium, everyone hated to see Slytherin win.

As the game carried on, James continued to score another three goals before fifth year Gryffindor seeker Marlene found and caught the snitch. Once again the cheers erupted from most of the spectators. Lily especially was incredibly excited.

"Remus! He did it! He did amazingly, oh my god!" she squealed and threw her arms around Remus. Sirius was happy that they won, but he really wasn't showing it then. He scowled at Remus' back whilst he hugged Lily. And continued to the entire trip up to the tower.

Once there, a party started, everyone celebrating the thrashing of Slytherin. James and Lily found each other in the middle of the room and he picked her, kissed her and spun her around. Remus laughed at his friends as James out down a stunned looking Lily, but was soon dragged away.

* * *

** A/N hope you all enjoy it, it makes my day when yous favourite or follow, if there is anything you aren't liking about it, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus and Sirius stood facing each other in the dorm. Remus was in the middle of the room after being shoved there by an angry Sirius. Sirius' breaths were short and shallow, he looked at Remus, standing there utterly bewildered.

Sirius had no idea why he was so mad, but something had built up inside of him and all he wanted to do was shout at Remus. He thought it might have stemmed from whatever Remus was keeping from him. Crazy ideas ha been forming in his mind all day. He had recently decided that Remus was secretly in love with Lily, and this was what had pushed him over the edge..

Pushed him so far over the edge that he had decided to confront Remus about it. But he was so annoyed that when he spoke, all of his words joined into one and it was all so fast, so it just left Remus looking even more confused.

"Sirius, what are you on about? And why are you so mad?" Remus questioned Sirius while he took a seat on the nearest bed (James').

"I'm mad because I know you love Lily!" Sirius knew it sounded stupid, but he decided even if it is stupid, it would get Remus talking about what he was keeping from him.

"Wait, what? Where on earth did that come fro- wait, is this about why I was talking to Lily the other night?"

"..maybe" Sirius murmured, he had calmed down now, Remus' horrified look at what he had said had done it. He'd known there and then that would never be true, it felt like a weight was lifted. But then he felt a pang in his chest as he remembered, there was still something he didn't know..

"For Merlin's sake Sirius, did you really think that? God, James would kill me."

"I just- it's just that- you didn't tell me what it was about. I don't like it when you keep things from me," Sirius refused to look Remus in the eye, his mood had completely changed in the space of a few minutes, this was a common occurrence for Sirius. He often had rapid mood swings, and poor Remus often had to deal with them.

"Sirius, I told you, she just found out about my furry little prob-"

"Remus that was such an obvious lie! I just thought you didn't want Wormtail to know, I thought you would tell me, because I would always tell you!" some of Sirius' confidence had come back now and he was staring at Remus. When Remus made no move to tell him he turned to leave.

Remus and Sirius barely spoke throughout the next two days. Remus spent a lot of his time in the library, whilst Sirius chose to sit in the common room and throw dirty looks at anyone who annoyed him. They had spoken three times, and none of the conversations were particularly intriguing or lengthy. And with the full moon the next day, Remus would have to make their total conversations up to four.

He found in sitting by the window in the common room. The snow was piling up on the ledge and Sirius watched as the small flakes splattered the window. James and Peter had been invited to join the sixth years' snowball fight, Sirius had declined his own invitation. Remus sat opposite him and waited for Sirius to turn his head.

"Sirius, look I'm sorry. I really do want to tell you, but right now I don't think I can. But I also can't go another minute having you not talk to me," he dropped his voice to a whisper and leaned closer to Sirius, "It's the full moon tomorrow, I want you to be there. Well actually I don't really want any of you there, but what I mean is, I want you to want to be there. Will you?"

Sirius looked Remus square in the face. He could already see the effects of the looming full moon etched on his face. His eyes were darkening, no longer their usually honey colour, but a dull brown. The rings around his eyes already turning purple. Sirius nodded stiffly and watched as Remus' eyes grew wide with pleasure. He stretched out and pulled Sirius into a hug. Sirius hadn't fully forgiven him yet, nor had he any intention to drop the subject, but he knew he could stress out Remus at this time if the month.

Madame Pomfrey led the weary Remus down the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. The people of Hogsmeade had dubbed the shack with the name, referring to the screams they often heard coming from there. Rumours had sprouted of the place being haunted, rumours only encouraged by Professor Dumbledore.

He slipped out of his robes as the matron locked the door, his friends would be along in a minute and would simply use alohomora on it. Storing them behind the remains of the bed, he turned to face his friends, who also stored the invisibility cloak and Marauders' Map there. Suddenly, Remus was very aware he was naked, but now was not the time for blushing and embarrassment, they of course had been in that exact situation hundreds of times.

"You had better change now, my transformation will be starting soon."

They obliged, becoming Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail, just in time as a few minutes later, Remus' own transformation began, and the shack was once again filled with screams.

Sirius couldn't stand watching his friend go through this pain. He hated watching Remus' body shake and convulse and the bones shattered and regrew as the wolf's. Sirius remembered back in third year when he had found Remus' diary and had read only one entry about his transformation before putting it down. The way Remus described it, made it ten times worse to watch.

Finally, the wolf stood before them. It looked at them with nearly black eyes. It took a few moments for the wolf the grow comfortable around them and for his eyes to lighten to a dull brown, which signalled the wolf gaining control of its animal instincts. This happened every full moon, the three of them would wait for the eyes to lighten before moving, the eyes lightening meant Remus was there, the three of them in animal form made him more human.

Together, the four of them left the shack, Peter in the lead, James and Sirius on either side of Remus, to once again explore the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

**A/N sorry about the long wait, not sure when I'll be able to write again, but reviews would encourage me to write faster**


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Evans walked towards her boyfriend in the common room. She still found it odd to call him that after years of hating him- but now was not the time for reminiscing, she had a job to do.

James looked up at her with that dazzlingly brilliant smile of his, 'don't get distracted Lily! Focus!' she thought as she continued towards him. He stood as she neared, and, returning his smile, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Peter who was slouched over some homework.

They wandered down to the grounds. It was the Christmas holidays, most of the Hogwarts population had gone home, but the Marauders and Lily were among the few who had stayed, so the grounds were practically empty, only a small group of second years where having a snowball fight by the lake.

Lily lead James to a bench and sat down. He placed himself next to her, suddenly looking cautious.

"Have I done something?" James looked at her with genuine fear in his eyes, she laughed lightly at him and shook her head. Relief washed over his face, before being filled with confusion, "What is it then?"

"Well, I've been told something by a certain someone-" Lily began but was interrupted by James.

"Well you've got to mean Remus or why would you be talking to me about it?"

"Yes, it's Remus. But, I think, that I should help him. And who can help me more than his best friend?" Lily said with a grin any Marauder would be proud of.

"Ah, so you want me to help you meddle in Remus' life? But if so, you are going to have to tell me the secret."

"Fine, but you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY!" James nodded at her, "Say it!"

"I promise not to tell anybody Remus' secret which you, who I imagine promised a similar thing to Remus, are about to tell me."

"Good, and this is a pretty big secret, just try not to overreact... Remus has feelings -" a small gasp escaped from James' mouth, "-for Sirius."

James stared blankly over Lily's shoulder, his face poker straight. After a few minutes he look at Lily and started trying, and failing, to form words.

"Yes James. He likes Sirius. And I've been noticing some of Sirius' behaviour recently (and by noticing I mean watching out for) and, unless I'm very mistaken, Sirius may feel the same way."

James' face was horror struck: partly because he had just found out his best friends possibly really liked each other, also because he hasn't picked up on it, yet his girlfriend did. Had James been turning a blind eye to it for all these years? He forced himself to think back.

He remembered all those times Sirius would drape his legs across Remus in the common room. All those times he would catch Sirius staring intently at Remus during class. Those couple of times he found Sirius curled up next to an exhausted Remus after a full moon in human form instead of as Padfoot. That time back in fourth year when a third year asked Remus out on Valentines Day and Sirius had gotten very annoyed at Remus, and after shouting at the small girl for bothering them, stormed off to the dormitory. James realised just how stupid he had been..

And then there was Lily, who had realised all this (with help from Remus) and had decided she wanted to meddle in their complicated feelings. James was impressed with her Marauder-ish ways.

"Okay, let's do it then. Let's get them together." James said, sharing in Lily's mischievous grin.

"Right, well we need to get Sirius aware of his feelings first. That's your job. You talk to him, as soon as possible. Make sure you are alone and tell him..." the pair quickly began planning and the snow settled around them and the sky turned grey.

Up in Gryffindor tower, all of the people staying over Christmas had headed of to bed, leaving a sulking Sirius, and the other two Marauders, who were sat by the fire, Remus reading and Peter shovelling food down his throat.

Remus shut his book suddenly, making a dozing Peter jump. After a murmured apology, Peter scurried off to the dorm. Sirius barely noticed as Remus slid into the chair opposite him. After the full moon, Sirius had gone back to being cold with him, so Remus ended up in pretty much the same position he was a few weeks ago.

"Look, Sirius, I'm sick of this. Why do we have to fight over this? It's so stupid, I can't stand not being your friend. And I know you're annoyed because I won't tell you what me and Lily were talking about, but it's so stupid and not important, I don't even know why I bothered Lily with it to be honest. But Sirius, I just can't tell you right now. And I'm sorry. But please, please, just talk to me again?" as Remus spoke to Sirius, his voice sounded the way it always did, soft and with a slight hint of his professor voice, yet Sirius could see the pain in his eyes, he knew Remus was hurting without him. He thought about the first time he heard Remus talk in a voice other than this one: when Remus is incredibly happy or trying not to burst out laughing, you could hear it in his voice. This voice was very rare, and Sirius liked to think he was the sole cause of it. He pushed away these thoughts in order to reply to Remus.

"Sure, I forgive you," he said with a small smile that turned into a wide grin as Remus flung his arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius' barking laughter was muffled by Remus' shirt. Remus quickly pulled back, a slight blush in his cheeks. Still smiling, the pair headed for the dorms.

* * *

**A/N thank you so much to those who have reviewed! So as promised, this chapter was written as soon as I could, what do you think? **


	6. Chapter 6

The crowds of Hogwarts once again returned as the January frost covered the grounds. Many tired faces sat around the hall early that Monday morning. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily however were wide awake, despite spending most of the night down in the common room. Peter had been with them as they enjoyed their last night of the holidays, but his head was currently drooping lower and lower towards his bowl of cereal as he started to doze.

James had decided that he would try and corner Sirius today. He had been putting it off for over a week now and Lily was starting to nag him. After their last class, James had Quidditch practise, his plan was to drag Sirius along and talk to him either on the way down or way back. Of course, this plan had been checked and approved by Lily, who had made plans with Remus to stop him from interrupting. However, James still found himself slowly sweating through his shirt.

They had double Potions first thing. Remus, who was terrible at Potions, was paired up with Sirius, as usual, and James was with Lily, leaving Peter with Alice. They worked away at their task, Sirius was clearly the best out of his pair and set about working to save Remus exploding the cauldron. Lily and James were on the bench behind them and watched as Sirius grabbed Remus' hand to stop him adding the wrong ingredient. They sent each other sly smirks, both thinking of their plan, before setting off themselves.

Half and hour into the lesson, Alice and Peter's cauldron had exploded thanks to Peter. James had watched this happen whilst adding the last ingredient to his own potion (Why did he even take this class, he hates Potions, and it shows..) James and Lily were the first pair to finish the bulk of their potion and all they had left to do was to brew it for twenty minutes, adding a clockwise stir every five. Sirius bustled by his own cauldron, he had finally managed to convince Remus to sit down and just read out the instructions to him, which was working out a lot better for them. Lily was sure she saw Remus staring at Sirius with a longing look in his eyes, which when she thought about it, was probably true.

When class had finished, they packed away their things and the six Gryffindors left for Ancient Runes. Lily and James were insistently staring at the pair of hopefully "love-struck" boys, trying to catch subtle feelings in their faces and words. Even throughout their next lesson , they would take it in turns to stare at the pair, while the other wrote down notes. All they observed was Remus taking notes and Sirius lying with his head on the desk facing Remus.

The rest of their lessons passed the same way and when the bell rang, James began sweating again and ran up to the dorm to change his shirt. This done, he found Sirius in the Hall.

"Sirius, come to practise with me?"

"Why?" Sirius questioned, looking bored at the thought of it, "Maybe I want to stay with Moony."

"Moony is going to the library with Lily," James stated, Sirius sent Remus an evil look, to which Remus replied with a laugh, "Just please come with me Pads?"

"Fine!"

"Let's go then."

"What? Now? It's too early isn't it?"

"Erm.." the truth was that it was far too early, but he wanted to talk to Sirius now so that he could think it over during practise, "not for the captain."

Sirius stood up from the table and made to leave, James in tow.

Once down at the pitch, James led Sirius to the changing rooms. His sweaty palms slipped on the door handle, but he finally managed to get it open. Sirius sat down on one of the benches and slumped against the wall.

"Why did you want me to come?" he asked, James could sense his curiosity from the other side of the room.

"Well, it's just there is something I want to talk to you about," James started as he slipped out of his robes.

"Oh great(!) What is it then?"

"Okay, this is going to be hard for me to say so I would really appreciate it if you didn't interrupt, got it?" James continued without waiting for an answer from Sirius, "Okay, well, I've been noticing certain things recently. Certain things about- about the way you act around Remus."

"Oh."

"No interrupting! So I've been noticing these things, like the way you tend to- to stare at him," James was finding it incredibly difficult to string words together, he suddenly felt very self-conscious and was reminded of when his friends had tried to asked him if he had feelings for Lily, "and the way you two are always really close together and stuff like that, and I was just wondering if you have feelings for him maybe.." James had his Quidditch kit on now and chanced a glance at Sirius. His face was empty of the little colour it normally had, his jaw was clenched and his eyes seemed about ready to pop out of his skull. He was refusing to look at James and stared fixedly at a spot on the floor, "You don't have to tell me about it- well I would like if you did, but you don't have to- but maybe it's just something you should think about."

The conversation had ended there because the rest of the team came piling in and Sirius fled the room and took a seat in the stands.

He sat with his head in his hands as the team started off their practise. James knew, or at least suspected something. Would he tell Remus? Would he tell Lily? Lily was sure to tell Remus, she loved to meddle with people like that, she would say she was trying to get them together, but really, it would just make Remus hate him. Remus hated him. Sirius would bet that Lily had already told Remus and Remus was sitting in the library right now, completely disgusted with him.

Wait, James had figured it out, so what if Remus had figure it out too. Remus was a lot better at noticing things than James. But what if Remus had figured it out and then told James about how disgusted he was with him and asked James to talk to him. Yeah maybe that was it. But either way, Remus hated him. He wanted to yell, and scream, and also wanted to curl up on his bed, his bed that was right next to Remus', if Sirius lay in the right spot he could smell Remus' scent on his pillow. He hit himself across the head, 'thinking like that is what's got us in this position!' He couldn't stay there anymore, he wanted to be shut off from the rest of world. How could he have messed things up so badly? Sirius left the stands and crossed the pitch, however he was spotted by James. He heard him call out to everyone to continue and flew down to Sirius.

"Sirius, where are you going?" James sounded slightly concerned as he looked at his friend.

"Away from here," Sirius still wouldn't look at James and refused to stop walking, making James fly along side him.

"Pads, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or anything, I just thought maybe it was something you should think about," Sirius had reached the castle steps and simply walked inside, leaving James.

He pondered going to find Remus, but thought against it and instead made his way down to the kitchens. When there, he stocked up on sweets and a bar or two of chocolate incase Remus could be persuaded to be his friend again.

Slowly walking back to the tower, Sirius pondered ways in which Remus could not hate him. None came to mind. But it was then that he bumped into real Remus, and Lily too.

"Hey Pads, I thought you were at practise with James?" Remus spoke to him with a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Sirius was gobsmacked. Remus didn't hate him? Why? But then he noticed the look on Lily's face. A sudden realisation dawned on him. Remus did not know, it was Lily who was involved in this, not him. It was Lily who had noticed not him. Remus was still oblivious! That was great! Or was it? Sirius admitted to himself that when he thought Remus had known about his feelings, it felt- well, it felt like a weight had been lifted, and even though Remus would hate him, he felt like at least Remus would hate the real him and Sirius wouldn't have to lie anymore. But now, Sirius felt disappointed. Remus was utterly and completely _oblivious_. Maybe that just proved that Remus didn't feel the same way. Sirius didn't know, but he did know that he had been having this epiphany for the last five minutes and had not replied.

"Oh, er yeah I was but it was really cold and I was starving. I got you some chocolate from the kitchens," he added, retrieving the bars from his pocket and giving them to Remus. His eyes lit up as he looked at the bars, Remus loved chocolate more than anything, Sirius smiled at Remus' face before remembering Lily was watching him and straightened his face. He looked at her and she raised one eyebrow sceptically.

When James joined Sirius and Lily by the fire in the common room. Sirius immediately stood up and left to join Remus and Peter in the dorm. Lily sighed at she heard the door close. She had just managed to get information out of Sirius but he refused to be there should she tell James. Sirius had told her of his feelings towards his best friend and of course she had encouraged him to talk to Remus about it. Sirius had of course refused, and that was when James came back. The pair filled each other in on what they had missed, including Lily's conversation with Remus about his feelings towards Sirius. Together, James and Lily came to the conclusion that their friends where in love and that neither of them trusted James with this information.

* * *

**A/N thanks again for the reviews, you guys are amazing, thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes darting across the pages of his book, Remus sat tucked up in his bed. Sirius had joined him and a sleeping Peter, he had told Remus that he'd left Lily with James down stairs before curling up on the next bed, facing Remus. And it wasn't long until his breathing grew slow and deep as he settled into sleep. Carefully, Remus put his book down and pulled the blanket over Sirius' sleeping form. A smile played with the corners of his mouth as he looked down on him. He shook himself and turned back to the book.

Later, James made his way to his own bed, smiling when he realised Remus was still awake. Not only was he still awake, but he was still staring at the same word he had been for the past fifteen minutes, stopping only to look up as James came in. He'd been thinking over his conversation with Lily in the library. Of course, she'd made him talk about his _feelings_ and _blah blah blah_. He really did appreciate how much Lily cared about the way he felt, but being forced to talk about it wasn't really helping the getting over it situation, and when Lily forced the idea of Sirius possibly feeling the same way onto him, he nearly grabbed the biggest book to hand and hit her with it. _'Just think about' _Remus mimicked her in his head, 'now I can't help but think about thanks to her, not that it has even the smallest chance of being true.'

Remus placed his book to one side and lay on his back, sighing as he did so. Sirius stirred next to him and moved his arm, brushing his hand across Remus' arm and bringing it to rest between their two pillows. Remus amused himself thinking that if he hasn't just moved, Sirius would have stroked his thigh. Then, as if he could read Remus' thoughts, he brought his leg up, resting it next to Remus' knee, 'ah come on!' he thought to himself. He thought about moving over slightly when a small part of his mind spoke up, the part of his mind that wanted him to stare back at Sirius when he caught him staring in class, and the part that usually wanted Remus to indulge in such fancies. Normally, these thoughts would be banished without a doubt, but now, when it spoke up, when no one would know what he had done, he let his body listen to this part of his mind. Doing so, he moved slightly, onto his side so he was now face to face with him, their knees still touching, and brought his hand up next to Sirius'. A mischievous smile spread across his face at his accomplishment, now when Sirius awoke, he would be face to face with Remus.

While he lay there, Remus continued to think of all the reasons Sirius would never love him back. 'For one thing, I'm a werewolf. Why would he ever want to be with someone like me? Two: he could have anyone, ANYONE! Why would he pick me? Three: I'm more trouble than I'm worth. Four: he would probably be disgusted my all my scars. Five: I'm a bookworm and he would easily get bored with me because of the amount of time I spend reading. Six: I lied to him for two years. Seven: he's far more interested in having flings with girls than anything serious (although, it has been three years since his last "girlfriend"). Eight: it would just make his family hate him more. Nine: he knows he's far to good looking for someone like me...' Remus continued like this for as long as he could, making points that he knew weren't necessarily true, but points he desperately needed to make to save himself from going insane. Around twelve Sirius moved closer to him again, and again, Remus reciprocated, the pair now inches part. Remus could smell Sirius' shampoo mingled with aftershave, he knew that the last few inches could not be filled, or the others would get suspicious, not to mention what Sirius would think. But, around seventeen Remus feel asleep.

Shocked filled Sirius as he woke early the next morning. He and Remus had moved in their sleep and now he had Remus' hand onto of his own, their legs where entangled and their faces inches apart. A part of Sirius erupted with pleasure, but then he saw Remus start to stir and made it look like he had his eyes still closed but was really watching his every move. Remus' eyes fluttered open, he looked at their closeness, he moved his hand a little check where it was and did the same with his legs, he smiled at the "sleeping" Sirius and closed his eyes again. 'What the hell? He didn't want to move? What?' Sirius was incredibly stunned but, not unhappy about what happened.

A little while after he drifted off to sleep again, James was standing at the foot of the bed. But that wasn't the end of it, Lily was with him. The pair stood, arms folded, smirking at the pair, both of whom were awoke by Lily's not-too-subtle clearing of her throat. The same thought ran through both Remus and Sirius' heads, 'oh shit'.

Quickly they untangled themselves and it was only then Remus became self conscious of the fact Lily was stood watching while he happened to be shirtless... as did Sirius... The overall image was slowly becoming worse and worse. First they found them incredibly close. Then they realised (from all the effort it took to get away from each other) they had their legs over one-another. Now it had been revealed they were shirtless. And Lily knew both of them were head-over-heals for each other. For a moment, Lily and James had both hoped they had gotten together in the night, but no such look, it was merely the cause of sleeping so close to someone else (she shuddered, remembering when she found James and Peter in a intimate embrace one morning).

Remus and Sirius made little eye contact all morning. Both incredibly embarrassed at being found like that. They worked together in silence, not daring to be the first to speak. That was until lunch. Lily marched up to them with James in tow.

"Outside now!" she commanded, shoving them towards the oak front doors, instead of the Hall where they had been heading.

"But I want my fo-" Sirius began but Lily just continued shoving and told them James had toast and would reward them for being good boys. They marched them to the shade of the tree by the lake. The four of them sat.

"Okay, you've earned half a slice. James," James handed them one slice, leaving Remus to rip it. He failed miserably in ripping it, making one side a lot bigger than the other. He gave the bigger slice to Sirius.

"Right. Now then, you've got to talk. Sort this out. No more awkward avoiding eye contact. Speak, make up," -she had to stop herself from adding 'make out' to this list or earn black looks from the pair of them- "be friends again, go back to normal life," then she added in a whisper so only James could heard, "go back to secretly loving each other forever without letting anyone know.." James started to laugh, Sirius stared curiously at the pair of them, but Remus had gone white. Remus had heard what she said. Was she joking? She had better have been joking. Remus started to panic a little. He needed to get Lily away from them, he knew he would have to talk first if he were to get his wish.

"Okay, Sirius, this morning was kind of awkward, and sorry for molesting you in my sleep, I'll try to contain myself next time," Remus spoke fast, taking Sirius off guard at first but earning a laugh at the end.

"And I am sorry for letting you, I have learned my mistake, letting a werewolf molest you is a mistake you make only once," Sirius added with a wink, the pair started laughing again and James rewarded them with the promised toast.

* * *

**A/N wow, this story has over 900 views *mini happy dance* you guys who review are amazing, thank you so much :) **


	8. Chapter 8

It took a Charms lesson and double Transfiguration before Remus finally managed to corner Lily. She had been making her way down to dinner when he dragged her off my the elbow to the library.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Lily protested again Remus' grip, but the more she struggled the tighter he held her. Finally letting go once in the deserted corner of the library, forcing her to sit, "Remus? What's happened?"

His expression was stony and his eyes were glaring into hers. He had gotten himself worked up through out the afternoon. First he thought it was some kind of joke, which made him slightly annoyed because that's not the kind of thing you joke about. Then he realised she said it to James and he laughed, implying that she had told him of Remus' feelings, and that pushed him from 'slightly annoyed' to 'blood-boiling, I'm-gonna-punch-you-in-the-face angry'.

"So," Remus started to speak, his eyes unmoving, voice barely a whisper, "had a nice little joke with James this afternoon? Had a nice little laugh about- what was it again... oh yeah- me and Sirius 'going back to secretly loving each other forever without letting anyone know'.Find that funny did we? Find it funny telling your boyfriend secrets you were told in the strictest confidence?"

Lily was stunned. Had she really been that loud? Oh god, how was she going to get Remus to forgive her for this?

"Remus, look I'm sorry about telling James it's just he knows you and Sirius better, I knew he wouldn't tell anyone or think badly of you Remus, you really are just being a little over paranoid."

"Over paranoid? Lily you told my second biggest secret! Secrets are meant to be secret for a reason! Do you not recall when you started to get feelings for James? Do you not remember when you came to me all upset because you liked him and didn't know what to do? Did I run off and tell Sirius? No! I kept your goddamn secret!"

"Okay, maybe that was a little out of line, and telling James even more so, but really, I did it to help you."

"What do you mean hel- oh god Lily, please, please tell me you did not ask James to help you get me together with Sirius?" Remus' face was reddening and his face fell into his hands.

"Welllllll..."

"Oh god.."

"But Remus! You haven't even tried to ask him how he feels about you!"

"Because I don't want to embarrass myself Lily! And I don't want to make things horribly awkward between us. He's my best friend, Lily.. I need him to be my friend.."

Lily walked around the table and hugged Remus. There, she whispered into his ear, "You never know, until you try. You may be pleasantly surprised," and with that, she took her bag and left. Remus attempted to do his Transfiguration essay before stuffing it in his bag and giving up, slumping back into the chair.

Lily made her way back to the common room after a brief dinner. There she found James sitting by the fire with what looked like tomorrow's homework. She told him of her conversation with Remus and he sighed.

"Guess it's up to me to get Sirius to talk to him then. _Great(!)_ I'm gonna need paying for this," he added with a wink. Lily laughed girlishly and then offered to help him with his homework in return.

When Lily had finished "helping James with his homework" (aka making out in the common room), Sirius walked in, straight past them and up the stairs to the dorm. Worry crossed James' face at the impending conversation, but he stood and followed his best friend into the dormitory.

There he found that Sirius had gone into their little bathroom, so James sat on the bed facing the door and waited. And waited. Until finally Sirius emerged with a towel around his waist. When he saw James sitting staring at the door he jumped and muttered 'pervert' before walking to his bed.

"What do you want? Couldn't resist seeing me with my shirt off ay Prongs?" Sirius joked whilst awkwardly trying to get underwear on without flashing James.

"_Of course(!)_ But really, I just need to talk to you."

Sirius froze at his words, still with his underwear half way up, "Not again, please not again!" Sirius whispered, more to himself than James.

"Yeah, about that conversation, maybe I said something wrong? Or something.. I'm not really sure what happened there.. But anyway, it's just, you need to talk to Remus about all of this."

Again he froze, but this time he looked up at James, his face straight with a slight hint of worry in his eyes that you would only notice if you ha been his best friend for the past seven years- luckily James had.

"James, he would _hate_ me! He wouldn't be able to look at me without being disgusted! Why on earth should I talk to him about this? I don't want to loose him!"

"Sirius! He would never hate you for gods sake! He's your best friend! The least he would do is apologise repeatedly, you know what he is like Sirius. You've known him for seven years! You know more about him than anybody! Do you honestly think he would be repulsed by this?" James was trying desperately to convince Sirius, if he wouldn't talk, Lily would scold him and then have to think up a whole new plan and who knows how long that would take.

"Even so, I wouldn't gain anything from it, so what's the point?"

"You never know what will happen until you try!" James had been hoping the conversation would end there, but unfortunately, Sirius wasn't the type to let such things go unexplained.

"What do you mean by that? Do you mean you think Remus would say he liked me back? Cause if so you're delusional!" James' face was reddening, he didn't want to give away Remus' secret, especially since he wasn't supposed to know, but he was finding it increasingly hard to reply to him, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Ermm..."

_"James!" _

"Remus loves you!" Lily announced bursting through the door. She had been listening through the door the whole time but had just realised what she had done and clapped her hands over her mouth. James wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or anxious. On the other hand, Sirius had gone white (-er than usual) and promptly stormed back into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

**A/N okay hope you guys like it, and the reviews have been amazing, thank you all so much, you're all so awesome X) **


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius lay awake in bed, thoughts swimming through his head. No matter how hard he tried, Sirius couldn't work out what Lily was trying to say. Well, of course, he knew she said Remus loved him, but was she being serious? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Sirius groaned and buried his face deep in his pillow.

"Sirius?" His head shot up. Remus had entered the room just as he ha groaned. "Sirius, are you okay?" Remus moved towards Sirius' bed and tenderly sat down on the edge. His hand moved to Sirius' head, encouraging him to turn around.

Sirius sat facing Remus, concern spread across his beautiful face. He held back a sigh of longing. "What's the matter?" Remus asked again.

"Nothing. Nothing's the matter. I just- I just- just couldn't sleep. So where've you been?"

"Oh, erm, just in the library, finishing off some essays."

Silence stretched between them, but a comfortable silence. Neither felt the need to break it or move away from it. Both where filled with so many questions, both filled with so many feeling towards the other, both terrified to talk about these feelings.

Finally, Sirius lay back down, and Remus to lay down into his bed. Still neither spoke, but their eyes met across the small space separating them. The golden stared deep into the grey, the grey admired the golden. So scared of what the other felt, they promised to theirselves that they would act as normal, until the other brought it up.

The third Quidditch match of the year had dawned: Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws where relying on Hufflepuff to knock Slytherin out of the competition for the cup.

Sirius ran around the dorm, highly excited for the match. Remus laughed from his position on the bed, James was in the bathroom and Peter too was laughing at the overexcited Sirius. Gryffindor scarf thrown around his neck, Sirius jumped onto his/Remus' bed and slumped to his knees.

"Come on Moony! Get dressed! Get breakfast! Get moving!" Sirius pleaded, throwing clothes at Remus' head. Remus laughed and picked a pair of James' boxers off his head.

"We have plenty of time Sirius, the match doesn't start until 12, I don't see why your so excited this morning. We're not even playing!"

"I'm excited because Quidditch is the best thing the whole entire world! And because Hufflepuff are going to crush Slytherin and then we can win easily! So! Just! Get! Dressed! Even Wormtail is dressed!" Sirius gestured towards the fully dress Peter, complete with Gryffindor hat and scarf. At that moment James walked out of the bathroom, he too was dressed, and just looked towards Remus, who was wearing only pyjama bottoms.

"Just shove some clothes on Moony before Pads throws a fit."

"Urgh! Fine! Chuck me those clothes over there," Remus pointed to his neatly folded weekend clothes in his drawer, that had been opened by Sirius so he could throw more clothes around. Sirius bounded over, a beaming smile on his face and handed Remus his clothes.

Finally dressed, the Marauders made their way down to breakfast. The Gryffindors chatted excitedly, as did the Ravenclaws. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were a mixture of excitement and nervous. Remus sat at the far end of the Gryffindor table, followed by the other three. Lily and Alice were already there, helping themselves to pancakes an waffles. James, Sirius and Peter piles there plates high as they did every morning, but today they were joined by Remus.

When Sirius had finished his share, he started trying to drag his friends away down to the pitch. A disgruntled James finally gave in and they went down to the pitch. They were soon followed by the remaining seventh years.

The match was epic. For the first time in their seven years, the Marauders watched as Hufflepuff crushed the Slytherins, scoring 120 points within the hour, and only letting in four goals. The Slytherins in the stands were furious, the shame that came with being beaten by Hufflepuff was, in their opinion, the worst thing ever. And when half an hour later Hufflepuff caught the snitch, their stands erupted with screams of displeasure.

Sirius was overjoyed and promptly jumped up onto the seats. Whooping with pleasure. He pulled a laughing Remus up with him, then picked him up an hoisted him high in the air. Three quarters of the stands were celebrating, and Remus was the highest up, he'd been feeling sick if he wasn't so giddy.

The crowds made their way back to the castle, Remus was now securely on Sirius' back. His arms wrapped tighter around Sirius' neck as he ran up the stairs to the tower. As their speed picked up, Remus buried his face into Sirius' neck. The crowds were now lost and the pair were alone as they reached the portrait hole. They somehow managed to get through without Remus leaving his back. This was when Sirius realised his perfect opportunity, and he took Remus up into the dorm.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Remus questioned as Sirius dropped him onto the bed.

"We need to talk.."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh... Well I was told something yesterday- something I shouldn't really have been told by that person.."

"Oh?"

".."

"Was it Lily?" Remus' voice was soft, barely making any noise, if the room hadn't been silent, it would have been lost.

"Yes, but don't get mad at her Remus, she didn't mean to, it just came out."

"Did she- did she tell you about how- how I feel?" Remus started fixedly at his hands in his lap.

Sirius moved and sat next to him, taking his hand, forcing him to look at him, "She did. She told me that you had feelings for me.. Is it true?"

The blush the rose in Remus' cheeks told him that it was, and that was all he needed. His hand took Remus' chin and pulled his face into his. Their lips met for only a second, then Sirius pulled away ever so slightly and whispered, "I do too Remmy, I do too."

When the night came, Sirius and Remus once again found themselves wrapped in one another's arms, but this time, it was no secret and it was no accident.

* * *

**A/N okay so this is the end I think, I hope you have enjoyed it, I may add an epilogue if you guys want one, so please tell me if you do. You have all been amazing, thank you for reviewing and favouriting and following :)**


	10. Epilogue

**A/N today my lovely lovely readers, I give you an epilogue, but first, I just want to say thank you for taking the time to read my story, to favourite it and to follow it. And this is dedicated to those lovely people who have reviewed, you make my day :)**

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Hogwarts, the first, second and third years ran around the grounds, enjoying their last few days with their friends. The forth, fifth and sixth years lay lounging around or dipping their toes in the lake, glad to have finished. Some of the seventh years could be found in the grounds to, sitting with their friends, sentimental looks across their face. It was their very last day at Hogwarts. They would never see the castle again.

However one group was missing from the picturesque scene: the seventh year Gryffindors. Only one could be found, and only by those that really searched for him.

Remus Lupin sat facing the lake, and beyond that the forest, hidden from the castle by a tree. His cloak lay abandoned in a heap next to him and his sleeves where rolled up, revealing several long scars. He had made camp there early this morning. Remus' face was stained with tears, it was only natural for people to be upset about a place that had been a second home for seven years, but for Remus, it was a little more than that.

Remus knew of the prejudice the world had on people if his kind. Hogwarts was the first to accept him, no matter what. His friends were the second. And yet, tomorrow he would be leaving Hogwarts behind him, it would become simply the home of many pleasant memories.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of "Reeeemus! Where are you!". A smile cracked on his face, it was Sirius. He heard the footsteps near the tree and then the boy plopped down beside him.

"I've been looking for you all morning. What are you doing down here?"

"Just- just thinking.."

"Moony," Sirius' voice was soft and low, he had noticed the tears in his eyes and knew immediately what the boy was thinking, "it's going to be okay. I promise. Look, tomorrow, we get on the train, we go back to James' whilst I look for a place to live. Then you are going to come live with me, and James' is going to live with Lily and we are all going to make it through this war. Together!"

"Thanks Sirius," Remus dried his eyes and lent in towards him, resting on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to work out. It's all going to be okay," Sirius repeated. He would never let Remus know how much he needed to hear those words too. He had to be strong, for Remus. Remus was his to protect, and protect was exactly what he was going to do. He pulled Remus' chin up to his and kissed him, hands pulling him closer. Their perfect moment, at the end of a perfect seven years, and a perfect relationship together, which was the only thing not yet over.

* * *

When they did leave the next day, everything Sirius said would happen did: they got a small house together, not far away from Godric's Hollow where James and Lily were living. For a year or two, everything was fine. But little did they know what life had in store from them from the moment Lily gave birth to a beautiful boy.


End file.
